Second Chances
by happylittleemochick
Summary: After a break up with Alexis, Jaden finds himself still in love with her. But it has been a year since the break up and he doesn't know what to expect. Can he get his second chance? this is the sequel to War!Blair VS. Alexis. you will need to read it firs
1. Chapter 1: Decision to Call

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Jaden walked into his apartment, he saw a pair of angry eyes glare at him. He knew exactly who's they were and he didn't want to face them. He knew that he would have to though.

"You're up late," he noticed.

"Well I wonder why Jaden," Alexis replied sarcastically. Jaden noticed that she was wearing a beautiful black dress that had a jean jacket over it. Then it hit him, he was supposed to have taken her out to dinner that night. It was the day Alexis had graduated college and more importantly, their fifth anniversary.

"Alexis I'm sorry," Jaden said putting down his latest tournament trophy. How could he have forgotten such an important day?

"For what; you missed my graduation and you left me here waiting for you to come home for dinner. Jaden my family offered to take me out today and you know what I said? I said 'I would love to but _Jaden _is taking me out,'" she spat.

"Well I think you answered your own question," Jaden muttered.

"I know. Jaden how could you have missed such an important day for me? You said that the tournament would be over just in time for my graduation. You said that you would take me out to celebrate our anniversary. Where were you," the pain in Alexis's voice fell into her words like a river.

"Well once the tournament ended Zane said he would take me out for winning. I guess we lost track of the time," Jaden answered, ashamed of his actions.

Alexis, who already looked infuriated, almost exploded. "That's where you were! You were out getting drunk! You left me here so you could get drunk, I can't believe you," Alexis snapped.

"Alexis I'm really sorry," Jaden apologized. Too bad that wouldn't be enough though.

"You know, this isn't the first time you've done this. Jaden every time I have something important, you always miss it. And for what? You miss it because of some tournament or you're with someone else. You spend more time with your friends and your deck than me. And I'm your girlfriend," Alexis continued, ignoring Jaden's apology.

Jaden stood in front of Alexis with a blank stare. What could he even say to make this better? He had messed up big time. In the big scheme of things though, he couldn't say anything to make it better.

Alexis picked up Jaden's trophy. The top of it was glass and the bottom was made of wood. "I am so tired of being second to your career. It's not like it matters to you though."

"But Alexis you do matter. I do care," Jaden pleaded.

"Give me an instance when you put me first. Tell me Jaden, when do you not think about yourself and what's going on in the realm of Jaden," she challenged him.

Jaden fell silent. She had a point; he couldn't rise to the task and she knew it.

"Alexis if you just give me another chance-," Alexis cut Jaden off.

"No one said that there would be another chance Jaden, just forget it. Forget second chances nothing you can do will change my mind," Alexis said, her voice crumbling. When Jaden looked brought himself to look into her eyes, he saw thin tears rolling off her face.

"But-," Jaden couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Nor was he able to because Alexis had walked out with Jaden's trophy in hand.

Then it all blurred and he woke up. It had all been a dream. No it wasn't a dream it was a memory. It was the memory from the previous year when Alexis had left him. It was only one of the many dreams he had with her in it. Every dream ended the same with-if not begin. In every dream her face would show up. Each time her face would have this unbearable sadness to it. That was his last memory of the two of them being together or communicating for that matter. She had already packed her belongings before he had come home that fateful night.

Getting up out of his bed, Jaden walked to the couch and sat down. _How could you have done that Jaden? Why didn't you do something to stop her, why didn't you try to get her back, _Jaden asked himself. _I know why you didn't do it; you were too much of a coward. You just couldn't handle it. Well look at you now Jaden, nothing is better than before. It's been a year and you still haven't gotten anywhere. You haven't even gotten over her, but it's not like you tried to. All you do is duel and mope around._ Jaden forced himself to stop beating himself up. He grabbed his cell phone and went through his contacts. Halfway through the list he stopped. There in front of him Alexis's name showed through. Pressing the green button, the information opened up.

Jaden looked at the screen for a while, not looking away. Thoughts swirled inside of him and all he could do was listen to the voice of reason. _It's not like she would pick up Jaden. Surely you know that you missed your chance. It's too late to come crawling back to her now. She probably moved on by now. On the other hand though she could still miss you the way you miss her. She may be in the same situation. All you need to do is call her. All you need to do is talk to her. _ Jaden closed his eyes and pressed the call button.

Instantly, it went to Alexis's voice mail. What were the odds she would even be up right now? It was three in the morning. Barely anybody was still at work at this time in the morning.

_Hi everybody, you have reached me, Alexis. Sorry that I couldn't take your call but if you could leave your name and number, I am sure to call back. Thanks! _The recording ended followed by the "leave your message at the beep" BEEP.

"Hey it's me, Jaden. I know this is unexpected but if you could call me back then I would really appreciate it. My number is 234-7895. Bye," Jaden said then hung up. _ Call back? What are the odds that she'll call back? Honestly Jaden that was a really stupid thing to say,_ Jaden thought. Jaden closed his eyes and hoped that she would get the message. But in the midst of his hoping, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Out

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jaden woke up, he found himself lying on his back and he was on the floor. Not to mention that his cell phone was laying there beside his halfway asleep body. _Did I really fall asleep? Wow this is the first time that I didn't dream about her…_his thoughts trailed off. Realizing that it was now ten in the morning, there was a chance that Alexis found the message and called back.

Grabbing his phone, he flipped it open to find no messages were left. _Of course not Jaden, even if she did get the message it isn't like she would call. You're for ex for crying out loud. _Laughing off his nativity he went to go make himself something to eat. Halfway through pouring the milk into his cereal Jaden's phone went off causing the milk carton to fly out of his hands and onto the floor.

Jaden grabbed his phone quickly and breathed so he could function properly. Then he answered the call.

"Hello this is Jaden," Jaden tried playing cool but deep down his heart was pounding.

"Hey Jaden, it's me Alexis," Alexis answered. Just the sound of Alexis's voice made Jaden's heart beat wildly. It was like a caged animal being let free for the first time after months in captivity.

"Thanks for returning the call," Jaden automatically responded.

"No problem. But I am a little curious as to why you called me now of all times," Alexis replied. He could tell in that instant that she wasn't mad at him anymore. He had a chance. This time he wouldn't screw it up.

"I just thought I would give you a call, we haven't talked in a while so I just figured maybe we could hang out or something," Jaden grinned at his words. Why hadn't he done this before? It was effortless. It was easy.

"Jaden, I…would enjoy that a lot," Alexis replied.

"Great where do you want to go, the sky's the limit," Jaden asked. So much for being collected; now he was acting like an idiot.

The ginger haired man heard Alexis laugh on the other side. "Are you hungry we could go get something to eat, my treat," Jaden offered.

"Sure I haven't ate yet so why not, I could pick you up if you don't have a car yet," Alexis returning the favor.

"You remember where I live? Wow, but anyways sure I don't see why not," Jaden smiled at this. It was like time and distance weren't an issue. They had returned to where they used to be.

"Of course I remember where you live, I used to live there as well," Alexis pointed out, the happiness in her voice dropping.

"Good point," Jaden muttered.

"Hey, I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes okay Jaden," Alexis told him.

"Okay bye Lex," Jaden heard himself say.

"Ok bye Jaden," Alexis replied.

Jaden hung up the phone and in an instant he was running around his apartment. The first thing he did was clean up the spilt milk. Then he ran to take a shower and got dressed. By the time he was all ready Alexis was standing in the middle of the room, examining her surroundings.

"You could have knocked," Jaden grumbled. It was sort of embarrassing having her in his apartment without it being cleaned a bit.

"Why would I, I still have a key, no point knocking if you have a key," Alexis was spinning the key around her index finger. Jaden couldn't help but follow the key with his eyes. Alexis noticed Jaden's eyes and laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit," she continued to laugh at him.

"Neither have you," Jaden noticed. But in truth she had. Maybe it was because of the time but Jaden noticed more about Alexis than before. He noticed the brilliance of her hair and the whiteness of her smile. There was so much to her, it was like looking at her for the first time, hearing her crystal voice shine through. It oppressed the worst of memories and all of them turned good.

"Hey Jaden you're spacing out," she brought him back to Earth. He gave a weak attempt at a smile but failed.

A silence fell between the two and then Alexis grumbled the words: "Let's go."

The drive around town proved itself to be tedious. There was so much that he wanted to tell her but he refrained. Now was not the time, in any case he would need a ride home.

"So what have you been up to Jaden, I mean are you still a pro duelist," Alexis asked, her eyes on the road.

"Yeah I am; what about you. You're out of college now so what are you doing," Jaden asked.

"Me, I'm a pro duelist too. Right now I am actually a secretary on the side though," she answered. Jaden looked at Alexis with an appalled look. He hadn't expected her to be doing something so small with her life. She was smart and beautiful and part of her life was waiting on phone calls and scheduling appointments? In Jaden's mind, it didn't add up.

"That's cool. What else is going on in the world of Alexis," Jaden inquired.

"Well nothing really. My whole life right now is orbiting around my career. I really don't have much of a social life right now," she said with a shrug.

"That's actually shocking Alexis. To think, the former Queen of Obelisk Blue doesn't have a social life," Jaden laughed at that. He could just imagine Mindy and Jasmine's faces contorted with shock.

"Yeah but I never really embraced that title, it was shoved onto me," Alexis pointed out.

"I remember," Jaden sighed. Life had been so much simpler back then. All he had to do was save the world from destruction. It was all too easy.

Jaden hadn't noticed that they were just sitting in the car now. They were sitting in front of a café.

"Are you ready to go in Lex," Jaden asked. Apparently she had been spacing out too because she made a quick jerking motion.

"Yeah, sure," she said, her voice low.

The duo made their way inside the small, quaint café. Barely anybody was in the vicinity of the café. It made it the perfect place to catch up.

"This is nice, you know catching up and stuff," Jaden gave the best smile he could.

"Yeah it is," she said taking a bite of the muffin she had ordered.

"We should do this again," Jaden suggested.

"Jaden, you act like this is a date or something," she said seriously.

"Well what is it then, a get together," Jaden asked innocently. He knew that this would work. He was known for being the duller crayons in the box.

"Jaden I'm engaged, I can't be on date," she answered.

"Are you serious? To who? I thought you said you didn't have a social life," Jaden demanded.

"Well remember Harrington Rosewood? You dueled him our first year," Alexis reminded him.

"So that's who," Jaden muttered, shocked. Actually he was beyond shocked. He was flabbergasted, this was like a bad dream come true. It was his worst nightmare. The worst part was the ache he was feeling now in his heart. It was the equivalent to someone cutting off part of the worm. Then the worm healed and it began again. Jaden was the worm and Alexis was the person with the knife.

Jaden forced himself to give her reassuring smile. It was wrong for him to be acting this way in front of her. He had to hide it then later he could frown about it.

"Well then we should hang out as friends then," Jaden muttered, returning to their previous subject.

"I would actually like that a lot. Strangely enough, I missed you a little," Alexis smiled.

"Well I'm flattered," Jaden resumed his dorky nature. By now the two of them were just sitting there and talking about nothing in particular. They didn't even have a reason to even stay at the café. Both of them were done with their orders. Alexis and Jaden paid for their food and walked out of the restaurant.

"So do you have anything to do today or are you free," Jaden asked.

"Actually, Mindy and I were going to pick out my wedding dress so I should probably be dropping you off and get going," Alexis answered._ Yeah Jaden, she's getting married how can that not have sunken in yet,_ Jaden internally yelled.

"Ok," Jaden sighed grimly.

Like before, the ride in the car was difficult to manage. In every way Jaden wanted to pull her aside and tell her how he felt. But he couldn't. When he looked at her he saw that she was deeply content with her life, how could he even think about ruining that for her? In an easy statement, he couldn't so he submerged his feelings a little bit longer.

So when it came time for Jaden to get out of the car he couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved.

"Hey, I'll see you around, okay Jay," Alexis said.

Jaden looked at her with the strangest look. It was like she was asking for him to break the two up. "Okay Lex, whatever you say," Jaden replied. Jaden ran into his apartment and right when he got inside, he cursed himself for not calling her sooner.


	3. Chapter 3: After math

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexis waited a few minutes before leaving the parking lot to Jaden's apartment complex. It had been so long since she last looked at the building; it was like she was returning to her home. But it wasn't her home anymore, it was Jaden's. She had to remember that. She also had to remember that she wasn't dating Jaden anymore, she was with Harrington.

Forcing the unnecessary thoughts from her head, she pulled out of the drive way and drove to the mall where she would meet up with her maid of honor, Mindy. _Alexis just chill out, so you saw Jaden, it was no big deal_ Alexis assured herself but deep down she knew that it wasn't. It was the first time in a year that she bothered to call Jaden as well as meet up with him. It was the first time in a year that things felt right.

Mindy was waiting for her, when she reached the store. "Alexis come on, I thought you would never come," Mindy ran to her car.

"Ok, I'm here, chill out Mindy," Alexis gave a small sigh. Why was it that Mindy was getting more excited about her wedding than Alexis was. This was something that Alexis had planned since she was a little girl. Now that it was coming, she didn't think that much of it.

"Are you ok Lex, you're acting really weird," Mindy noticed.

"Am I really? I hadn't noticed," Alexis replied. In truth she had noticed. She just thought she was imagining things.

"Yeah you are, but cheer up Lex; this is your wedding dress we're going to find," Mindy instructed her. _Yeah Lex, cheer up; this isn't your funeral you're planning,_ Alexis thought.

Mindy and Alexis walked inside the shop and automatically someone came to their side. It was a good friend of them and it shocked them to see her there.

"Jasmine, oh my god I didn't know that you worked here," Mindy exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"I didn't think you guys would be here. Oh and congratulations Alexis about Harrington," Jasmine returned Mindy's hyper activity.

"Thanks," Alexis muttered her mind in other places, as in the land of white dresses.

"You don't look happy Alexis are you ok," Jasmine asked

Alexis faced her friend and knew she couldn't lie. Jasmine was the type of friend who knew when you were lying and when you were being honest. "I think that maybe something is wrong," Alexis replied honestly.

"With what, with you and Harrington," Jasmine demanded.

"Something on the lines of that, yeah," Alexis shrugged.

"What happened," Mindy leaned in. It was just like back when they were at Duel Academy; one of them had a problem and automatically they were rushing to find out how to cure it.

"Well it wasn't like he did anything because that isn't the case at all," Alexis started out and instantly her friends' faces became less anxious, "it's just that things don't feel right between us. That connection you're supposed to have, it isn't there," Alexis looked down at her feet. She had been thinking about her time today with Jaden.

"Are you serious? Alexis you're getting married and that's your problem," Jasmine shook her head as if disappointed.

"What, is it not a big issue," Alexis raised an eyebrow. She was clueless as to what was the problem was.

"Yes it's huge. How can you marry someone if it doesn't even feel right," Mindy took over. She was equally disappointed.

"I don't know, I didn't feel this way before, it isn't until now that things seem to have changed," Alexis shrugged.

"Is there something you're not telling us," Jasmine and Mindy inquired with the same amount of curiosity.

"No," Alexis lied even though it was pointless. She didn't want to tell her friends about her encounter with Jaden. They were most likely to assume the worst.

"Alexis Rhodes you can't lie to us. That won't help you," Jasmine assured her calmly.

"Fine I saw Jaden today, does that make you happy now you know," Alexis told them bluntly.

Mindy and Jasmine gasped as if they saw something gruesome in a horror movie. "You did what," they demanded.

_Ok, maybe I shouldn't have told them. That was a bad idea, you should have stayed silent. But they would have guessed it sooner or later; you know it's true;_ Alexis told herself.

"Alexis Rhodes, did you see him while you were coming here or did you meet up with him," Jasmine closed her eyes, hoping that it was the first thing she said and not the second.

"I-um called him and we went to breakfast," Alexis whispered playing with her fingers. No wonder Jaden got the wrong idea when they were together earlier, the way it sounded in words gave her the impression they were on a date as well.

"Hold on, you called him," Mindy spat. Mindy still had a grudge against Jaden for Alexis's depression after they broke up.

"Yeah, he called me and I wasn't up so I returned the call," Alexis looked up at Mindy and Jasmine who both looked like they could have slapped her.

"Alexis no wonder you're feeling the way you do. You're not over him," Jasmine sighed.

"Excuse me, I am not in love with Jaden Yuki still," Alexis practically yelled. For some reason she couldn't accept that as a possibility. "No I just feel weird because I missed him as a friend and that's all," Alexis turned around so she wasn't facing her friends' distraught looks.

_How would they even know what was going on with me, _Alexis huffed silently. _They weren't there, they wouldn't know. They can't just assume stuff like that. Either way I don't love Jaden. It doesn't work out. It won't work out. It can't work out. _

Alexis turned around and glanced at her friends, they both were staring at her. More than anything she wanted to get out of the store she was in. She wanted to escape the white dresses and happy couples walking by. She wanted to escape all the things that she was and what she wasn't. But most of all she wanted to escape the memory of Jaden Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4: Jaden's Plan

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jaden waited twenty minutes before doing anything. He was still in a state of shock by Alexis's words. _I'm engaged Jaden, this can't be a date_; Alexis's words rung in his ears. This was worse than the nightmares. This was worse than the break up itself.

Knowing that he should release this new found information, he called his oldest but best friend: Syrus. Syrus had most recently become a therapist. Though it seemed strange, considering that the blue haired buddy had many problems of his own, Syrus had achieved greatly in that particular field of work.

_Come on Sy, pick up you have to,_ Jaden begged his friend silently.

"Hello," Syrus picked up.

"Hey it's me, we need to talk," Jaden rushed to get the words out.

"Jaden is that you," Syrus asked curiously.

"Yeah, can you come over or do I need to come to your office," Jaden demanded curtly. It was like he didn't have the time to slow down.

"Well I didn't want to leave my office for my lunch break so how bout you come to my office about twelve," Syrus suggested calmly. It was amazing how the tides had turned. At one point Syrus was the spastic of the two and Jaden was the person who always remained calm. Now it all had changed.

"Ok, bye Syrus," Jaden hung up abruptly. Looking at his VCR clock, he noticed that it was eleven in the morning. What was he going to do for forty minutes? _Man has it always been a dump in here or am I just noticing this now,_ Jaden glanced around in amazement at his apartment. It hadn't always been dirty but that was before Alexis had left. It must have fallen into its own personal abyss as Jaden had. _Well it couldn't hurt to clean a little bit,_ Jaden grimaced. _You might as well; just in case Alexis ever bothers to stop by this place again._ And with a heavy sigh, Jaden got to work.

He didn't actually clean his apartment. If anything he found such things as missing pieces of pizza from under the couch cushions and the underwear wedged between the TV and the wall. It wasn't enough for Jaden to call his apartment officially clean but it was a start. At least it smelled better in his living space now. By the time Jaden got done "cleaning" his apartment his clock read 11:30. _Well might as well hit the road, _Jaden shrugged. On his way out, Jaden noticed something that hadn't been there before. On one of the counter tops in his kitchen sat the trophy Alexis had taken with her the night the two of them broke up. Nothing about the trophy was damaged and if Jaden didn't know any better, he would have said it looked better than before. _She couldn't have brought this back, _Jaden thought naively. Of course she did though; for Jaden had seen Alexis walk out of the apartment with the trophy in question in hand that fateful night. All Jaden could do was smile at the trophy. _I should probably bring this with me,_ Jaden grabbed the trophy and put it in his coat pocket. With a twist of the key, Jaden left the apartment.

Syrus was waiting for Jaden when he arrived. In one hand was a sub-sandwich and the other was lying obediently at his side.

"Hey Jaden," the blue haired best friend greeted.

"Hey Syrus, I'm so glad that you could make time for me. I know you're busy," Jaden teased.

"Yeah I am," Syrus took paid no attention to Jaden's meaning.

Syrus guided him into a room with a leather sofa, a desk, and a TV. It was one of those classy therapy rooms that one would find on some TV show.

"Come on Jaden sit down or lay down, I really don't care," Syrus tried being professional but failed. It was impossible to be serious with Jaden when he was smiling like an elf.

"Thanks Sy," Jaden lied down on the couch and made a face.

"Jaden, try to be serious," Syrus laughed at his words.

"Fine, I will. But anyways I got to tell you something," Jaden shook his head so he could think straight.

"I know, that's why you're here, now what's going on in the realm of Jaden," Syrus wondered.

Jaden flinched at Syrus's words. _Tell me Jaden, when do you not think about yourself and what's going on in the realm of Jaden. _"Syrus, I saw Alexis today," Jaden tried not to get sucked back into the memory.

"Are you serious? You guys hung out," Syrus looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"Yeah, I called her last night and she called me back today. Then we went to go get breakfast," Jaden grinned.

"Jaden, she's engaged how can you do that," Syrus demanded.

"I know that Syrus. Look I think that I can possibly convince her that it isn't a good idea to marry Harrington," Jaden squinted as if he was looking into the sun.

"Jaden, you can't just go in and break her engagement," Syrus pointed out.

"Yes I can and she can choose that also," Jaden smiled like a little child.

"Jaden, what are you planning," Syrus inquired nervously.

"I think I stand a chance now. I think I can you know…" Jaden trailed off.

"I don't think it works that way Jay. You blew your chance with her; you can't force yourself on her like your planning to. Jaden are you even listening to me," Syrus demanded for Jaden had been looking at the ceiling tiles.

"Yeah I'm listening it's just that I don't like what you're saying," Jaden continued to stare at the tiles above him.

"Well this isn't about what you want to hear Jaden. This is the truth, your lost logic," Syrus replied, his voice rising in irritation.

"And what about determination? Everyone says to fight for what you want, I want to fight for what I want and I want to be with Alexis," Jaden added, his voice rising.

"Well there has to be a point when you call it quits Jaden. I think that this may be that point," Syrus sighed.

"I don't think so Syrus, and you know what; I know someone who will help me," Jaden got up from the sofa and walked to the door then paused.

"Where are you going," Syrus wondered knowing he had officially lost the fight.

"Easy to see the person who can always come up with a plan: Bastion," Jaden answered.

"I don't think it is a good idea to bug Bastion. He's a scientist not a love doctor," Syrus muttered.

"Yeah but he's married and has a kid. The only other person is Chazz and I won't go to him," Jaden refused.

"Still Jaden, I don't think it will matter if you went to either of them. It won't change anything in your situation," Syrus was almost pleading Jaden.

Jaden shook his head and then he pulled out the trophy that was in his coat pocket. "Look Syrus, this is the trophy that Alexis took with her the night we broke up. Today she gave it back, do you think I would be doing this if I didn't have any evidence that she forgave me? No I wouldn't Syrus, but I do and that's why I am going to see what I can do."

Syrus gazed at the trophy and frowned. "Well I still don't think you should bother Bastion."

"Sorry Syrus but I will and there's nothing you can do about it," Jaden gave that determined smile of his and walked out of the office. Next off was Bastion's house.

Bastion's house was on the other side of the city from where Syrus's office was. It would be easier to get to his house if he had a car. He just didn't have the money for one. So that left Jaden with his only transportation, himself. And on a day like this, it wasn't a good thing for Jaden to be running around. For one thing, the streets were crowded. The second thing was that it was a scorching 100 degrees. It was enough that after ten minutes of running, Jaden had to stop to take a breath.

_Man I should save money for a car or a bike something so I don't have to run all over the place,_ Jaden breathed steadily. Jaden glanced up and a car zoomed by. He wouldn't have noticed if the car hadn't contained a figure that looked freakishly like Alexis. And on the inside of her car was something big and white._Mindy and I were going to pick out my wedding dress so I should probably be dropping you off…_her words echoed in his mind. From a distance though he swore he could hear a beep of the car and Jaden couldn't help but grin. With a sigh, Jaden got up and started running again with twice the energy he had when he first started running. By the time he had reached Bastion's house he had lost that energy though.

Bastion, being a distinguished scientist, didn't live in a house. He lived in a mansion with three floors and this house took up the size of three skyscrapers in length. Nobody was in the front and the gates were unlocked. With a shrug, Jaden walked into the premises of the Misawa estate and up the long, curving driveway. _Geez Bastion, no need to go over the top with the house,_ Jaden thought as he wound up at the doorway. With a press of the doorbell a waiter appeared at the door.

"Is Mr. Misawa here, this is urgent," Jaden looked at the butler with a weird look. It was obvious that Bastion would succeed in the world, but he always figured that Bastion wouldn't be lazy enough to get a butler.

"Yes, who are you sir," the waiter answered.

"My name is Jaden Yuki, I went to school with Bastion and I need his help greatly," Jaden explained.

Just then Bastion showed up with smoke on his face and a lab coat. "Hello Jaden what's with the surprise visit," Bastion asked opening the door wider.

"I need your help Bastion and I was hoping you could you know, help," Jaden answered.

"Come on in Jaden," Bastion gave a gesture for him to come in.

Once inside Jaden couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the inside of the mansion. The outside of the place had made the mansion look somewhat small but now that Jaden was inside he could see that the place was huge.

Bastion noticed Jaden's expression to the house and laughed "I'm guessing that you weren't expecting this place to be so large."

"I actually wasn't but that's not why I am here," Jaden pointed out.

"Obviously, if I wanted you to gaze at my house for hours I would have invited you for dinner sometime," Bastion shrugged.

Jaden didn't pay any attention to Bastion's comment. Instead he just went into his reason for coming to Bastion's estate. "…and that's why I am here," Jaden breathed deeply as he finished. For some reason Bastion looked shocked.

"And you want me to do what again," Bastion inquired.

"I want you to help me come up with a plan to get her to like me again," Jaden answered honestly.

"Jaden I don't know, I think she is really happy with Harrington. What kind of friend would I be if I helped ruin this for her," Bastion asked.

"Bastion, you just don't know for sure if she is happy with him. And what kind of friend would you be if you didn't help me with this," Jaden wondered.

Bastion sighed, "I guess there's no point in arguing with that Jaden. But try not to duel for her at her wedding or something like that."

"Don't worry Bastion I won't but that would be fun. So what should I do," Jaden answered.

"Well you don't know for sure if the two of you have a chance together so I would recommend that you should just hang out with her as friends. Don't try anything and if it is meant to be, she'll fall for you again," Bastion explained simply. But then again, this was simple thinking for Bastion.

"Do you think that will work Bastion," Jaden pondered Bastion's idea.

"Yeah, I do. It's the simplest piece of action you can do right now without looking desperate. You saw how she treated Chazz when he had liked her. She hated it," Bastion shrugged.

"Well thanks Bastion," Jaden thanked Bastion.

"No problem Jaden," Bastion grimaced.

"So, what are you doing today," Jaden asked, changing the subject.

"I have a business meeting with Kaiba's company in twenty minutes; they want to buy some of my technology," Bastion replied looking at his watch.

"Then I'm guessing I should go now," Jaden suggested, heading towards the door.

"Yeah I guess, but we should hang out sometime Jaden," Bastion grinned.

"Ok see you later Bastion," and with that Jaden walked out of his friend's home and onto the driveway leading to the road.


	5. Chapter 5: Fights

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It wasn't until seven that night that the Alexis obtained the ability to relax. Ever since her fiasco at the dress shop, Alexis had been in this tense position. Not even shopping had cleared up the feelings that were still swirling in her head. But she had to force those thoughts out of her mind, for she was going to meet up with her fiancé for dinner and Harrington would know if something was wrong.

_Alexis you need to relax. You will have a nice dinner with Harrington and all will be well _Alexis reassured herself at the same time her foot reached to accelerate. Alexis thought about her day and sighed. For once the last thing she wanted to see was Harrington.

Alexis felt her body jerk forward and she realized that she had stopped the car. In fact she was sitting in a parking lot outside the restaurant and her car was making a gently humming noise. _Well I guess I should go in,_ Alexis thought with a sigh and she got out and made her way inside. On the inside it was one of those five star restaurants. There was the standard velvet carpet and the tables that were lit by candles.

Over the edge of the podium where the hostess was standing, Alexis could see Harrington looking at a menu.

"Excuse me miss but my party is already here," Alexis said making eye contact with Harrington who waved.

"Let me guess you're with that Rosewood guy? Yeah he mentioned that you would be coming," the hostess shook her head as she remembered him. "Actually he blabbed about you and he was holding up the line," the hostess admitted.

"Well that's Harrington for you," Alexis forced herself to smile. With that, she walked past the hostess and went to sit next to her fiancé.

"Wow, you're late; what was the hold up," Harrington asked putting down his menu.

"Yeah the traffic was crazy and I kept going the wrong way," Alexis answered.

"That doesn't sound like you, are you ok," Harrington gave Alexis a skeptical look.

"Yeah I think so it's just that…"Alexis trailed off. Alexis closed her eyes and Jaden's face flashed behind her eyelids. "Jaden," she whispered absently.

"Jaden? As in your ex boyfriend Jaden," Harrington asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, I kind of ran into him today and we talked," Alexis held up the menu so she wouldn't face Harrington's look.

"Did you really now," Harrington answered calmly. Alexis knew deep down that Harrington was probably fuming for he still had a grudge against Alexis's former boyfriend.

"Yeah and we talked for a while," Alexis added. _Alexis, you should probably just shut up now,_ Alexis told herself.

"Oh how is he," Harrington asked politely.

"Ummm he's ok I guess," Alexis answered, still studying the menu.

"Oh really now; do you think that you will invite him to our special day," Harrington pressed.

"I don't see what that has to do with Jaden's personal life," Alexis muttered.

"Well I was just wondering because I started creating the guest list and well I was wondering who you would invite," Harrington shrugged casually.

"Oh no, you can't be serious. Let's just enjoy this dinner why we can," Alexis shook her head. She hadn't expected Harrington to trap her at dinner in order to plan the wedding. But then again, Harrington was the person who had been pressing Alexis to start the preparations.

"But Alexis, you're always busy. I need to know who you're going to invite so I can have a general idea of how we should set things up," Harrington explained.

"I understand that but you didn't have to kidnap me at dinner so that we could do it," Alexis pointed out, setting the menu on the table.

"Alexis I don't think you would be here right now if I had told you that I wanted to plan the wedding," Harrington sighed.

"Why do you think that," Alexis heard herself ask. She couldn't find herself to pay full attention.

"Because, I had to be the one who has mentioned the preparations to begin with; also you complain every time I mention the wedding itself," Harrington pointed out.

"I don't complain Harrington I just have a lot to say about the fact," Alexis lied.

"Oh do I really? Alexis in a month now you will be Alexis Rosewood, do you think that I wouldn't be the least bit eager to start putting this into action," Harrington inquired honestly. He was giving this sweet sincere smile.

"Well we still have about four weeks left. Can't I do my bridal duties later," Alexis asked, feeling the attention of Harrington's stare upon her.

"Later? There are many brides in this city Alexis; you just can't wait till the last minute to pick out the details of your wedding. You have to plan this in advance. By the way Alexis when I proposed, you said yes. It is your job as a bride to be to help me. I can't pick out your wedding dress. You have to help as well," Harrington reminded her, his voice growing more irritated.

"Harrington Rosewood I am helping you. Don't act like I am not," Alexis could no longer feel any happiness in this meeting.

"I see, well excuse me Alexis I just can't see that right now, but maybe just maybe you should plan your wedding with Jaden seeing as your able to talk to him," Harrington answered bitterly.

"Why would I do that? I'm not even engaged to him, I don't even like him the way I used to," Alexis stood up so she was towering over her fiancé. Anger and a mix of emotions started to surge through her. Everyone was making the same accusation and apparently Harrington was too.

"What is with you Alexis, I just told you to go talk to someone else and all you freaked out on me. Is there something that happened today," Harrington stood up as well so he was eye level with Alexis.

"It's nothing just don't go off saying random stuff like that. Trust me if I didn't want to plan my wedding with you, I wouldn't do it with anybody else. Not Jaden, not anyone so get off my back," Alexis snapped. By now people were leaning to hear what they had to say.

"Ok then, I understand what you're saying. I'm sorry for saying that, it was uncalled for. Can we just sit down and eat our food," Harrington sat back down, his anger dissolved.

"Harrington, you're right; it was uncalled for. I think that I may just need to go home, it's been a big day," Alexis gave a grim stare.

"Ok Alexis whatever you want," Harrington looked into her eyes which were distant.

"Then I will see you later," Alexis whispered, walking past Harrington and out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Seeking information

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the week Jaden had tried to call Alexis at least once every two days. He didn't want to come off as a stalker but he wanted to see her again. Every night he had the same dream. Unlike his previous dreams, these were pleasant dreams. None of them ended with the cold, sad look Alexis had given him in his others. Now, when Jaden dreamed he saw a heartwarming smile that had made him attracted to her to begin with. It was dreams like these that made Jaden all the more eager to call her and get together. The only bad part about this was that she never picked up. Most recently Alexis had her phone off and when he called the same message played.

_Sorry everybody, looks like I can't pick up right now so just leave me a message and I'll pick up later,_ the recording would play. It was almost customary that when he called that the message would play. So when Jaden called for the fourth time that week it almost surprised him when Alexis bothered to pick up.

"Hello," Alexis's voice clicked through and it occurred to him that it wasn't the standard message.

"Hey it's me, so what's up?" Jaden asked lamely. He had never actually planned out his conversation with her.

"Oh hey Jaden, nothing's up really just planning for the wedding," Alexis replied grimly. Nothing in her tone sounded like she was happy about anything in that sentence.

"Well that sounds like fun I'm guessing that Harrington is making that tons of fun for you," Jaden tried to match Alexis's tone. She laughed.

"Yeah he is. Most recently he is getting more excited about this than I am," Alexis continued.

"Well he should know that wedding dresses are hard to fit for men so he shouldn't be acting all weird like that," Jaden replied casually.

"Jaden, Harrington isn't going to be the one walking down the aisle and he isn't going to be wearing the dress. Anyways I already picked one out," Alexis attempted to not laugh but failed.

"Oh well is he going to carry a tennis racket with him," Jaden found himself saying without any restraint.

"No I'm pretty sure that he won't be carrying a tennis racket Jaden but I will be sure to ask him," Alexis assured him.

In the background Jaden heard a voice that Jaden automatically identified as Harrington's. Distantly Jaden heard Harrington ask "Who are you talking to Lexi?" Jaden waited for Alexis's reply. All she said though was, "A friend."

It was quiet between Alexis and Jaden for after that then Alexis breathed deeply. "Jaden," Alexis huffed.

"Yeah," Jaden answered cautiously. For some reason he couldn't help but think Rosewood appear randomly and scream _"Boo!"_

"I just wanted to make sure you were there," Alexis whispered.

"Um Alexis, this is weird how bout we just go hang out," Jaden suggested.

"Come on Jaden, it isn't weird that we are whispering our conversation like we have something to hide," her sarcasm sliding through.

"Whatever you say Lex, but come on," Jaden returned to the first subject.

"I don't know, I'm terribly busy," Alexis groaned.

"I'm pretty sure that Rosewood can pick out his dress by himself so chill out," Jaden grinned at his words.

"I already told you Jaden, he's not wearing the dress I am," she reminded him.

"I know, I know; but come on," Jaden disregarded Alexis's remark.

"Fine I give up I'm all yours for the day. Where do you want to go," Alexis sighed.

"How bout you meet me in the park in thirty minutes," Jaden told her. He really didn't want Alexis to see the train wreck which he called an apartment.

"Ok I will meet you there," Alexis replied absent mindedly. It was like she was somewhat dreading meeting up with him. But would she meet up with him if she didn't want to? It didn't seem like something Alexis would do but she could have changed. Pushing the thought from his mind, Jaden grabbed a red jacket and headed out the door.

Alexis had been waiting for him when Jaden arrived. It would have been weird but Jaden was usually late in his entrances.

"Well there you are, I thought you wouldn't show up," Alexis's eyes scanned up from Jaden's feet up to his face.

"I usually don't invite people to do something if I won't show up as well," Jaden shrugged.

"Good point, how could I over look that," Alexis asked herself.

"I really don't know," Jaden answered her question.

Both of them looked up at the sky to see two birds fly overhead across the sapphire blue sky. It was truly a perfect day to hang out. Unlike the days earlier in the week, it was a comfortable 89 degrees instead of 100. Also, the park was almost deserted. The only people who were walking around were small groups of friends and couples.

"So um how bout we you know go in," Alexis gave the small gesture with her hand pointing to the inside of the park so they weren't standing at the gates.

Jaden looked at Alexis then said, "Sure."

The two made their way inside the boundaries of the park. Then Alexis let out a sigh.

"You know I think I should thank you for getting me out of my apartment, it's really nice out here," Alexis commented while looking at the sky.

"No problem, I figured you needed to get out of the land where you're going to be Misses Alexis Rosewood," Jaden answered half honestly.

"But still, thanks, I love Harrington in all but he's driving me half way insane with the ideas he's coming up with for the wedding. And it's the trivial stuff too: like where a bouquet should be, I mean he hasn't even thought about the important stuff yet," Alexis admitted.

Jaden flinched in spite of himself. Luckily, Alexis didn't notice. Jaden looked over at Alexis and she was giving him this weird expression. Then it clicked. "Alexis are you sure that Harrington isn't going to be wearing the dress at your wedding because guys usually don't get this excited about this," Jaden saw Alexis look down at her feet. That was exactly what she imagined Jaden saying.

"Well if he's going to wear a dress he can pick out his own because I won't give mine up," Alexis grinned.

"I don't know who would go with him though," Jaden added. He wasn't expecting Alexis to let him make fun of Harrington; she hadn't before.

"Yeah well he may be planning that one by himself. He's practically planning this by himself so I wouldn't be surprised either way," Alexis sighed.

Jaden saw Alexis glance in his direction but he couldn't find it to say something or react at all. It was amazing that he could find himself to come up with any words.

"So Alexis, when is your big day," Jaden asked formally. No matter what, he was still her ex so he should at least make an attempt to acting like one.

"Well we planned it for August 10th but if Harrington changed anything I haven't heard about it," Alexis answered, nodding as if she was agreeing with herself.

"Cool, so have you decided who you were going to invite or are you still planning that," Jaden inquired.

Alexis started walking ahead, maybe it was so that Jaden wouldn't be able to see her, Jaden really couldn't tell. _So are you going to invite Jaden?_ That was what Harrington had basically asked Alexis and now Jaden was doing it as well. Why was everyone surrounding her so intent on her wedding.

"Well I was starting to come up some of the people but those are the basic people like Chazz, Mindy, Jasmine, and my brother," Alexis stopped in her tracks. Even though Jaden couldn't see her facial expressions, he could sense she was smiling and that she happy to mention people who were deeply connected to her. There was a question he wanted to ask her but he knew that it would fracture her momentary happiness.

_Just go ask her Jaden, don't be such a chicken; it won't hurt at all_ Jaden assured himself. Taking a deep breath, Jaden walked up to his ex and right as he was a foot behind her he stopped and asked, "Anyone else you were going to invite just out of curiosity?"

Jaden saw Alexis's body freeze as the rest of the sentence slipped out. She didn't bother to turn around and Jaden wondered what she was thinking. He wondered how she was feeling. On one hand she may just have been caught off guard and it was shock that made her react the way she did, but there was a chance that she may have not have wanted to bring him or anyone else involved deeply with him at the time. It may have been a year but that didn't mean Alexis was completely moved on. The sense of contempt and displeasure that Jaden had sensed when he had called her earlier returned. Automatically Jaden regretted asking what he did.

"I'm sorry Alexis, you don't have to answer that, it wasn't any of my business," Jaden apologized quickly.

"It's ok Jaden, I was just shocked," Alexis was definitely in shock but there was something else. She wanted to avoid this and Jaden now saw that. "But um off the top of my head I guess I would invite Bastion, Syrus, maybe Blair and Hasselberry, and I don't know. I'm guessing people I used to hang out with at Duel Academy," Alexis continued. Jaden noticed that his name wasn't in this list.

"Of course Jaden, I would invite you too," Alexis finished, her tone dropping to a whisper. Everything in her tone made Jaden fall under the impression that she didn't know whether Jaden would be happy or sad about this invitation. She was being extremely cautious and that was something that wasn't a trait of Alexis.

Without any thought Jaden found himself standing in front of Alexis and he looked into her eyes. He had often did this when they dated but this was muscle memory. She was looking back into his eyes and Jaden whispered in the hushed tone that Alexis used, "Well thanks, but let's change the subject," then Jaden gave one of his classic smiles that Alexis grinned at the sight of.

"I am a genius, I made you smile," Jaden stated in mock astonishment.

Alexis broke Jaden's gaze and laughed, "I'm shocked because your dorky grins have never made me smile before," Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You know, I wouldn't know about sarcasm if it weren't for Chazz, I'm going to have to thank him because you are very sarcastic lately," Jaden pointed out.

"Stupid Slacker, don't you know I hate being talked about," a voice said. Both of the pair turned around to see a black outfitted Chazz standing side by side with his wife Mindy.

"Chazz, we all know that you are lying, you love being talked about," Jaden laughed while shaking his friend's hand.

Chazz sighed and the two girls slapped their heads. "Jaden you moron, that was sarcasm," the black haired man frowned in disappointment. "I see that you haven't learned a bit."

"Chazzy don't be too distraught, this is Jaden we are talking about," Mindy grabbed his hand and Chazz went somewhat blank. Then Mindy looked over at Alexis and frowned. Jaden realized how this must have looked in Mindy's eyes. Alexis seemed to notice this too. "Alexis can I talk to you," Mindy demanded rather icily for someone who was known for her cheeriness.

Alexis raised an eyebrow innocently but never the less she said, "Sure Mindy."

In an instant, Mindy grabbed Alexis's arm and pulled her away. From a distance, Jaden could hear Mindy yell at her friend. "What are you doing? No let me ask this again, what are you doing with him!"

Chazz and Jaden watched Alexis shrink back at her words. She replied but the two couldn't hear her reply.

"What do you mean; 'We're just hanging out as friends?' I thought that was your one time thing," Mindy yelled.

Once again Alexis's answer was muted. Mindy looked like she could explode. "Uh Chazz shouldn't we help Alexis not get pummeled?" Jaden asked.

"I find it that it is easier to let her yell and once she looks like she is going to pummel the poor soul, that's when I come and save the poor moron from her," Chazz answered, shrugging.

"I see," Jaden muttered unconvinced. He was absolutely positive that this had to do with Chazz not wanting to get hurt.

"Alexis, he is your ex-boyfriend, you can't be making plans with him less than a month away from your wedding. If it didn't work out before as boyfriend and girlfriend it won't work out for you too as friends. It just doesn't. And may I add that Harrington doesn't know about this. You're supposed to be walking down the aisle to marry him not Jaden," Mindy snapped once again. With a gigantic sigh she stormed back over to Chazz and growled the words, "let's go."

"Uh right, bye Slacker," Chazz muttered as they walked away. Once they were out of sight, Jaden made his way over to Alexis.

"Hey are you ok," Jaden asked innocently. Alexis had been looking down at the ground and her bangs were surrounding her face.

Once Jaden's words sunk in, Alexis raised her head. There was no trace of anger, sadness, or anything. If anything, she was drained.

"I'm ok Jaden; I just hate it when Mindy goes off on me like that. It's obvious that Chazz taught her how to do that," Alexis grumbled.

"Well whatever she said, don't worry about that. Be carefree," Jaden advised her, smiling.

"I really can't see how I can do that when I have just been yelled at," Alexis tried to smile but fail.

"Well then, I'll do it for you," Jaden grabbed her arm and started running. For a second, Alexis was stumbling then she laughed. Her laughter rang through the air, making it obvious that this would be a good day.


	7. Chapter 7:Internal Debates

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alexis looked down to see herself in a white gown. It was her wedding dress. _What am I doing in this, _Alexis asked herself.

"Alexis I can't believe this is your wedding day," A voice answered her silent question. She glanced to both sides and on her right, her brother Atticus stood with his arm linked between his sister's. Atticus was wearing a purple velvet tuxedo with a silver shirt underneath.

Alexis stared at the pair of doors that were seemed to stare back at her. "So I'm going to be Misses Alexis Rosewood," Alexis asked in a hushed tone.

Atticus let out a small chuckle. "Sure Alexis, you're joking right? You ditched that loser months ago," was all he replied.

_Then who am I getting married to,_ Alexis wondered. As if on cue, the pair of double doors opened showing what Alexis pictured as her dream wedding chapel. Bouquets of pink and blue roses covered the vicinity of the platform where a group of people were standing. And in the center of the group, one guy stood and it was obviously her groom.

Before Alexis could look into her mysterious groom's identity, she found herself walking down the aisle. In the crowd she saw the faces of people who knew her. But she was walking so fast that she couldn't get a good picture. She looked up and saw a pointed ceiling that was made of glass. Sunlight poured into the room causing her dress to shine. Being blinded by the light, Alexis looked down at the red carpet that reached to the front. And with every step, she got closer. With every step she took, her heart beat faster. This was the biggest moment for her. Yet she didn't know who she was marrying. There was something wrong with that picture.

Alexis wasn't able to get a good picture of everything else in the room because she found herself standing in front of a man dressed in a tuxedo. Looking up, she saw that it was Jaden with his normal grin. Confusion swept over her but at the same time it was peaceful. This was right in her opinion. It made sense somehow.

"Are you ready for this," Jaden whispered in her ear. She flinched unexpectedly at his words. His voice was too real; too raw.

"Yeah I guess," Alexis managed to reply.

The minister began his speech but was interrupted by a ringing phone. It was coming from Jaden's coat pocket. Jaden grabbed the phone in an instant and words started to fall from the receiver.

"Where are you Jaden? You signed up for this contest so get your butt over hear. Yugi Motou is hear, do you know how cool that is," the voice yelled.

"Oh yeah, well I'll be right there," Jaden promised and with a quick snapping motion, he shut his phone. Then he turned to Alexis.

"Look Alexis, I really have to go to this tournament. I swear I will make this up to you," Jaden dished out another promise. But how could he make this up to her? This was her wedding. Kissing her on the cheek, he started to run out the double doors.

As Jaden made his way out Alexis found herself falling to her knees. _Get back here Jaden! What are you doing? Don't leave me here; not again. Don't go. Don't leave me hanging like this. Please come back_, Alexis screamed but nothing came out. She was hearing her own thoughts. With a slam, she was down on the floor, tears streamed out of her eyes. In the background the roses wilted then the petals blew around her in a river of black. The colors faded and the people disappeared. She was alone. She was alone with this pain that was building in her heart. All she could find herself doing was screaming. And that was when she woke up.

Automatically her eyes flashed open. It was a dream; that was all it was. But if that was all it was, why did she hurt like this? Why was the familiar pain that she had been able to drown out of her life return? Why did she even have a dream with Jaden in it? She honestly didn't know. _What was that? Why am I even screaming, _Alexis wondered.

"Alexis, what's wrong," a voice yelled. Harrington ran into her room in his boxers and a t-shirt. She stared at him then it hit her. She was back in her apartment with her roommate and fiancé. She was fine. She was safe. Yet she was crying.

Harrington walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, tell me," Harrington whispered the way Jaden had in her dream. She shook her head and broke away.

"I'm sorry Harrington that I woke you up, I just had a bad dream," Alexis tried to explain. She wished she could look at him but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Obviously, you're crying and I've never heard you scream so loud. It was like someone was ripping out your heart," Harrington answered.

Alexis grabbed her heart right as Harrington started to talk._ Ripping out my heart? Is that what you think? You're close Harrington though, you're really close,_ Alexis thought. The pain from her dream hadn't subsided. If anything it was getting worse as she remembered the nightmare.

"Alexis what happened in your dream," Harrington inquired in a soft voice. His voice was pushing her to talk to him but at the same time making her want to run away. How could she tell her dream to him of all people?

"I don't want to talk about it," Alexis whispered through her never ending tears.

Harrington got off of her bed and walked over to her and tried to hug her but she moved away. "Please Harrington, I don't want to be hugged right now," Alexis told him stiffly.

"Well I'll listen to you when you want me to," Harrington shrugged and kissed her on the cheek. This made Alexis's head to make a jerking motion upwards. Images of Jaden's kiss in her dream came to her and a new batch of tears came. Grabbing her cell phone and keys she ran out of her apartment building and jumped into her car. Absent mindedly she turned on the ignition and drove off. She didn't have a place to go; she just wanted to be away from romance and away from her dreams. Her first thought was Mindy's place. It was big enough where she could stay there if she wanted to but at the same time she knew what would happen if she bothered to tell her what she dreamt of.

_Oh God Alexis, you're engaged. You can't do this once you said you would marry someone. Just get this out of your mind that you have the ability to do this and move on. _That was what she would say. But there was always Jasmine. Jasmine lived with Alexis's brother but since Atticus was always on tour he was rarely home. As of now, Atticus was on tour. So would it bother her if she stopped by? Alexis guessed not. Stopping at Jasmine's shop near the mall, she parked on knocked on the door. It was cold where the wind crashed against her. She really hoped Jasmine would be awake. She was,

"Alexis," Jasmine asked opening the door. Alexis nodded. It occurred to her how pathetic she must have looked. She was still in her pajamas and her eyes were burning red from where she had been crying.

"Come on in," Jasmine gestured for her to come in and Alexis walked in. Jasmine lead her up the stairs into the living space above her shop. Then she sat her down on the couch.

"What's going on Alexis," Jasmine asked from the kitchen. She came back in with two mugs full of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Jasmine, I had a dream. I-," Alexis tried to find the words. What could she say though?

"What happened in the dream," Jasmine continued with her questions. The only thing Alexis could do was take a bite of the inviting ice cream. She knew though that she would have to answer her sooner or later.

"Jasmine, in my dream, I was getting married to Jaden," Alexis started off. Jasmine blinked twice when she heard Jaden's name but remained silent.

"And I was happy about it too," Alexis added. Jasmine nodded. "But during the beginning of the speech thing, he left me to go to a tournament," Alexis felt the water reach behind her eyes as she recalled her fall to the ground.

"The colors, they drifted and everything disappeared. I screamed then I woke up," Alexis felt the water emerge and she bowed her head.

Jasmine put her mug down and hugged her friend. "It's ok Alexis, but I think your dream was trying to tell you something," Jasmine muttered.

"That Jaden will always choose his dueling career over everything," Alexis asked shrugging.

"No Alexis. I don't think that's it," Jasmine shook her head. Alexis cocked her head to right. She was not following this.

Taking a deep breath Jasmine went on, "Alexis, I think that you still have feelings for Jaden. They may not be true love feelings but they are big enough that you are falling for him again," she explained.

Alexis made a face full of different emotions. Finally she said, "But I don't want to love him. I'm engaged and I just don't."

"Of course you don't," Jasmine replied, "but it happens. And this feeling you have. I think that you still care but you don't want to get hurt again," Jasmine analyzed. Thinking this over, she plopped some more ice cream in her mouth.

"Do you really think that," Alexis whispered.

"Yeah I do. And if you don't want to get sucked in, don't let yourself do this. Don't see him again. Don't talk to him. Don't do anything that involves him," Jasmine advised.

Alexis nodded. Every part of her was screaming in protest. She didn't want to be in love with Jaden. She wanted to be safe, she wanted to be happy. Harrington would give her that. _But you don't want Harrington to be the person who you end up with, do you Alexis,_ a small part of her asked. _No you don't want that at all. He hurt you way too much for you to just walk back,_ the larger part of her stated. She knew that this would be something she would wake up to but as for now she let her thoughts drift away and vaguely she felt her head hit the couch.


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Plans

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Alexis woke up, she found herself lying on Jasmine's couch with a blanket engulfing her. All was silent except the sound of the birds' song outside and the soft ring of Jasmine's cash register._ What time is it, _Alexis rolled over to see the time staring at her. _Oh god it's eleven, I should get up and get back home_: Alexis told herself. Though she was thinking of getting up for some reason her body wouldn't move.

"Alexis are you up," a voice asked. It was obviously Jasmine's and she was coming up the stairs.

Alexis forced herself to sit up. "Yeah I'm up," she yawned. By the time she had stopped yawning; Jasmine was already walking back down the stairs. _I guess I should go home, I bet Harrington is worried, _Alexis sighed. If she had much of a choice in the matter, she wouldn't go home. As of now Alexis hated being in the apartment she called home. It was too chaotic for her taste._ But maybe things will calm down after the wedding;_ though it was a good thought, the odds of it being true were slim.

Alexis pushed the thought of her wedding out of her head; she still had weeks to think about what she wanted. After her conversation with Jasmine, she was nervous about things. If what Jasmine said was true, what would she do? Would she abandon Harrington, the person who has been so good to her, for someone who never could do that; even if she loved Jaden more for some mysterious reason. She didn't think she would but there was a chance. That chance was what scared her. It made her stomach tighten and water form behind her eyes. For a second the tears came then she felt her body jerk forward. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello," Alexis whispered into the phone, hoping it wasn't Jaden.

Luckily for her it wasn't, "Hey Alexis where are you? You took the car and I have been worried sick," Harrington burst. He must have known that she wouldn't call.

"Oh I'm at Jasmine's, I'll come home; I was about to leave anyways," she told him with as much emotion as she could muster.

"Ok I'll see you then if I hadn't gone to work," Harrington answered.

"Harrington can you call in sick or something today? I wanted to plan the guest list for the wedding," as long as Harrington didn't take advantage of this rare opportunity, Alexis would be fine.

"Sure Alexis, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Harrington practically squealed. _He's just excited about this, don't freak out Alexis,_ she told herself. But some part of her thought of Jaden's words. _Are you sure that Harrington isn't going to be the one wearing the dress because guys usually don't get excited about this sort of stuff? No Jaden, he just cares more than you ever did, _Alexis replied silently. Why hadn't she said that to him before? Why was it now that she could act like an ex girlfriend?

"Alexis are you still there," Harrington asked.

Alexis snapped back to the realm of reality. "Yeah I'm there," she heard herself reply.

"Ok I just wanted to tell you that I love you," Harrington told her then he hung up. _Well it's nice to know that I chose someone who did love me,_ Alexis muttered and with that she walked down the stairs and into the store.

Jasmine was no where in sight when she walked into the vicinity of the store._ I guess I will just go,_ Alexis thought. Alexis tried to ignore the funny looks that were approaching her. Was it that weird that she was still wearing her pajamas? Apparently to the viewers around her, it was. She just ignored them and jumped into her car and drove to her apartment. On the way she thought she saw someone who looked like Jaden and she drove faster, why should she pay attention to the likes of him?

When she got home, Harrington instantly embraced Alexis in a hug.

"Oh Alexis, I am so glad that you suggested that we do this," Harrington told her. Alexis felt herself hug him back; "I am too Harrington," she answered.

Harrington broke the hug and looked into her eyes. Then he gave a dorky grin. "Ok then, I already got a notebook where we can make the list," he said showing her to the couch with a notebook sitting patiently for them. The two of them sat down and prepared to make their wedding arrangements.

"So Harrington, who do you want to invite," Alexis asked politely.

"Well let me think. I was thinking of inviting my parents, remember that guy you met at the tennis party; well I was going to invite him, I wanted to invite my two cousins Rod and Todd…" the list seemed to drag on. Finally he got quiet.

"Alexis, I'm done. You can tell make your list," Harrington repeated. She must have zoned out. Alexis coughed then started her list.

"I want to invite Atticus and Jasmine. Let me think, well Mindy and Chazz. Bastion, Syrus, Hasselberry, and I guess that's it," she shrugged. "That's just the people off the top of my head." Harrington gave a look of disapproval. Maybe it was because her list wasn't as long as his.

"I'm surprised Alexis," Harrington whispered.

Alexis flashed a look at Harrington. What was he talking about? "I'm surprised that you didn't add Jaden to the list," he continued when she didn't answer.

Immediately she wanted Jaden to be in another country so that she could move on with her life. "Harrington, I thought about it and I don't think I want him there. I mean he is my ex-boyfriend," she said with a shrug.

"Are you sure, I thought you two were ok now," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well he is my ex-boyfriend. I mean what are the odds that he will actually come? Why would he want to come to my wedding," she lied. Who knew, that may have been a logical excuse to some degree.

Harrington continued to stare at Alexis and she stared back. "Is that all you're worried about, that he wouldn't want to come," he finally inquired.

Alexis knew that it was pointless in trying to get Harrington to just forget that Jaden had started to talk to her so she just nodded. _Yeah that's it Harrington, sure;_ she thought.

"Ok sweetie I won't put him on the list," he said kissing her cheek. Instantly she felt grateful that she chose someone whose only goal in life was to make her happy. She may have been using him but he she got what she wanted. At that moment all she wanted was to rid her life of Jaden.

The duo worked on invitations. The invitations were printed and already in envelopes, all they had to do was write the address and the name on them. Then they would be good to go. This took about two hours, finally they were done.

"Hey Alexis, is it ok if I go to the mail box and send these," Harrington asked, gathering the invitations up.

"Sure I guess," she shrugged.

"Great then I will be back in about ten minutes," Harrington informed her. Then he kissed her cheek and walked out of the apartment. On the way out he gave Alexis this mysterious look. Alexis wondered what was going on in his mind. But knew she probably wouldn't find out.


	9. Chapter 9:Intervention

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jaden hadn't bothered to call Alexis since he had last seen her. He hadn't had the time since he was joining tournaments and when he wasn't dueling, he was catching up with his normal routines. For a while he almost forgot that Alexis was getting married to someone else. It wasn't until he got home late one night that he remembered.

As usual, Jaden's mail was sitting into a wooden box that was sitting right beside his door. For the last few days he saw nothing, but now was a single envelope. In cursive writing was Jaden's name and address. In the right hand corner was the return address. Strangely enough, it was Harrington Rosewood's address.

Jaden snatched the envelope then made his way inside to his apartment. Once on the couch he hastily tore through the envelope revealing a card. Alexis's wedding invitation. And wedged between the two sides of the card was a piece of paper. He was expecting Alexis's fancy cursive writing but instead was a different scrawl that was obviously Harrington's.

_Jaden,_

_Alexis honestly didn't want you to come. I don't know if anything happened but I think that this greatly has to do with the fact that you're her ex. But I think she would be really happy if you could come so please do, for her at least. _

_Thanks,_

_Harrington Rosewood_

Jaden looked inside the card to see the basics for the wedding. The day, time, and place were all lined in front of him. Below was a number he was guessing to be Harrington's. This left Jaden in a tough spot. He wanted to go to her wedding; he was not going to give up yet. But at the same time, she didn't even want him there. Why would he go to an event when he wasn't wanted? Surely Harrington didn't want him there; he was only doing this for Alexis. _Too bad Alexis hadn't made herself clear._ Confusion filled Jaden's mind. He needed to talk to someone about this. The first person he thought of was Chazz.

"Hello Chazz Princeton," Chazz picked up on the second ring of the phone.

"Hey Chazz, did you get an invitation to Alexis's wedding today," Jaden heard himself ask.

"Duh Jaden, did you," Chazz cleared his voice making a bad coughing noise.

"Well yeah," Jaden answered.

"Oh I see, so are you going to go," Chazz inquired.

"Well I was thinking about that and I wanted to know what you thought," Jaden informed him.

"I see; how bout I come over there. I'm about to call it quits for the day so I can bring a few people," Chazz said in the most sincere tone he had ever heard Chazz use with him. Maybe even the Chazz had a nice side.

"Ok thanks Chazz," Jaden grinned.

"No problem Slacker, if I voiced my opinion over the phone I don't think I would be affective. You're one of the types of people who need pretty little pictures drawn to get things anyways," Chazz added. So much for Chazz being nice. With a click the line went dead, leaving Jaden alone.

Jaden clicked on the TV in order to keep himself entertained. He had no idea how long it would be until Chazz arrived with the mysterious guests. So that left him watching old reruns of South Park and Dane Cook.

Finally after the fourth South Park episode there was a knock at the door. Jaden sprung up and opened it. Before him stood the figures of his best friends.

"Hey guys," Jaden said opening the door wider so that the guys could walk inside.

"Hey," the boys chorused.

Jaden saw Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, Atticus, and finally Hasselberry walk through his door. Then they randomly sat in chairs.

"Nice panel," Jaden told Chazz. Chazz nodded in agreement.

"So Jaden you got an invitation too huh," Syrus looked around the clustered counters and tables but was unlucky in his findings.

"Yeah," Jaden grabbed the invitation that was lying on top of the TV. Syrus and the others studied the invitation and nodded in acceptance.

"Jaden, I don't think you should go," Syrus told him knowing what would come next.

"Of course you would say that Private, but he should go. Don't you see that this is his last chance," Hasselberry shot at Syrus.

"Yeah that's the point. If he couldn't do it before, he won't be able to do it now," Syrus shot at Hasselberry. For a second Jaden could imagine the Slifer dorm's walls surrounding them. This was something that Hasselberry and Syrus would fight about.

"But Syrus, he has a chance. He just has to break through," Hasselberry whined.

"Yeah Syrus don't you have faith in Jay," Atticus chimed in.

"I do, it's just that I am being logical," Syrus crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well Syrus, you're coming off as pessimistic," Bastion finally spoke.

Jaden watched his friends debate what he should do. Nothing that any of them really said was sticking with him but it was fun watching them argue. It brought back memories that Jaden had forgotten. Looking back on the past made Jaden smile.

"All of you shut up, the Chazz is going to talk," Chazz yelled, silencing everyone in the room. When the room became completely silent, Chazz continued. "Jaden, what I think you should do is give up. I know this is going to be hard but it's the only thing I you can do. If you remember I went after Alexis and she rejected me. Can't you see that the same thing is happening to you? It's going to hurt more if you see her walk down the aisle then it will be if you walk away," Chazz sighed. There was no hint of hostility. He was honestly trying to help.

"But Chazz, the fight isn't over," Hasselberry protested, slamming his fist on the table.

"Yeah Chazz, the song isn't over until the music is done playing," Atticus agreed.

"But this isn't a fight. Nor is this a song," Syrus reminded his friends.

"It was an analogy Syrus," Hasselberry frowned at Syrus's stupidity.

"But I was making a point. This isn't something as trivial as a song or a duel, this is life. I'm sorry Jaden but I agree with Chazz," Syrus seemed to repeat himself for the millionth time.

"Bastion, what do you think," Jaden asked his most silent friend.

Bastion took a deep breath. "Jaden, I don't know what you should do. I have tried to come up with a formula for your predicament and it isn't working out well. I think that in time you will know what to do. So just let time guide your mind," he advised.

Syrus, Hasselberry, and Chazz stared at Bastion in shock and confusion. Bastion always had a clear answer. It was always scientific and well calculated. Why was it now that he was breaking away from facts and knowledge and going with the "gut feeling?"

"I think you should go," Jaden sighed. He needed to think about what he wanted to do.

Hasselberry and Syrus nodded. "Ok Sarge we'll go, just think about what I said," Hasselberry grinned.

"That's not fair, he should think about what Chazz and I said as well," Syrus complained. Jaden ignored his friends' complaints as they walked out the door. With a shut, the door closed, leaving Jaden alone.

_What do I want? Do I want to give up? No of course I don't. I don't give up on anything. And I won't on Alexis. There's still time. I know it. Harrington hasn't won yet, I know it. Somewhere she still cares._ Jaden grabbed the invitation and it all became clear. He was going to keep fighting for Alexis. It wasn't over until she said "I do." Jaden grabbed his phone and looked at the time. It was 10:30. He had no idea what Harrington was doing or if he was home so he put his cell phone away and decided to go to sleep; leaving his phone call for the next day.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth behind the Story

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Jaden didn't waste any time calling the number on his invitation. It was the most important activity that he would do the whole day. He couldn't forget to do it. He wouldn't let him forget this; not this time.

Jaden grabbed his phone and dialed the number slowly so that he wouldn't mess up. With every ring his pulse took off like a rocket after getting through gravity. He had no idea what would happen.

On the third ring the phone clicked to the message system telling Jaden to leave a recording. With a sigh he started to make his recording. "Hey this is Jaden and-," halfway through the sentence someone picked up.

"Jaden," Alexis asked with surprise hidden in her voice. Jaden was almost as surprised as she was. He hadn't expected her to pick up. In a way, he hoped she wouldn't pick up.

"Hey Alexis, I was calling to R.S.V.P. for your wedding," Jaden informed her. Alexis took in a deep breath.

"Jaden, I didn't send you an invitation to my wedding," she said cautiously, not knowing where this would go.

"Well it's either that or Harrington did," Jaden found himself rolling his eyes. Even though Alexis didn't know what was going on, he was still finding himself holding her responsible.

"You have to be joking? Harrington told me we wouldn't do that," Alexis gasped.

_Well thanks Alexis, now I know that you don't care,_ Jaden grimaced. "Well thanks Alexis; look if you don't believe me then I can always show it to you," Jaden told her.

"Fine, I'll be over there soon," Alexis guaranteed, and then she hung up. _I guess she's gonna come by,_ Jaden thought. With a sigh, Jaden hung up his phone. He knew how awkward this would be but what could he do? He wasn't going to tell her yet how much he cared. Surely by now she was figuring it out? His reactions to certain things must have left some sort of clue. Hopefully they did. Jaden went over to his couch and started to watch the time move slowly. He could almost hear the soft clicking from the floors above and below…

Alexis brushed through her hair once and grabbed her car keys. Her anxiety level climbing as she made her way down the stairs and into the car. She didn't know how she was going to make it safely to Jaden's apartment. _ Calm down Alexis, it's just this last time. All you have to do is tell Jaden that you don't want him there. That's all you have to do. He's probably just lying so that he can have another chance to make fun of Harrington; _Alexis tried to convince herself but failed. She was too smart for that to work on her.

Turning on her ignition, she set herself on the rode leading to Jaden's apartment. The ride there was desolate. No one was blocking her way. Traffic was at a suspiciously low level, causing Alexis to cruise smoothly along the streets. In a record time, she got to Jaden's apartment.

Jaden heard a knock on his door and automatically, he sprung up to answer it. He knew all too well who it was. It made his stomach tighten and his heart pound. This would probably be the last chance he would have with her alone. He could not mess this up. So with a gulp and a deep breath, Jaden opened the door. Alexis stood before him with the same look Jaden must have had. She was just as nervous about this as he was. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Hey Lex," Jaden opened the door and made a small gesture for her to come in.

"Jaden you don't have to invite me in, I'm only going to be here for a few minutes," she told him but entered anyways.

Jaden rolled his eyes and walked over to his refrigerator but instead of getting food, he picked up the invitation that was attached by a magnet. Then he handed it to Alexis. "This is what you came to see isn't it," Jaden asked softly. This was not how he imagined things to be.

"Yeah," she examined the invitation then handed it back. "Well I guess you were right," she admitted.

Jaden didn't bother answering to that. All he could really do was agree anyways. Plus, Alexis wasn't paying any attention to him, she was examining Jaden's apartment. Like the last time she had arrived in this living space, it was a total train wreck. But she wasn't even looking at that. Instead, her eyes were on the trophy that was sitting on top of a shelf. It was the trophy she had taken with her so many nights ago. Seeing Alexis look at it, made Jaden do the same. For a while they stayed silent then Alexis broke it.

"So you noticed that I brought it back," Alexis sighed, her eyes remaining on that trophy.

"Of course, I thought you broke it or something, I was bound to notice that you brought it," Jaden answered breaking his gaze.

"Jaden, I wouldn't break that," Alexis jerked her head so she was now fixing her stare on him.

"Well you were really mad at me. How was I supposed to know that you would take care of that," Jaden shrugged.

Alexis rolled her eyes at Jaden's second comment, "I had a really good reason for being mad too."

"Yeah and you never gave me a chance to make it better," Jaden added.

Alexis let out a cold laugh, "Jaden I don't think you could have made it better. Anyways when did you have the time? You were always in a tournament; you wouldn't have had the time."

"You don't know why I even know why I was always in those tournaments Alexis. You can't judge me the way you did," he replied, the words flowing out of him. He had wanted to tell her this for the longest time, and it was so easy; too easy.

"Not like it matters Jaden, you still were never here," her voice dropping to a whisper.

"It mattered to you Alexis," Jaden now found himself angry. "I spent all my time in tournaments for money so that way I could help you pay for college or did you forget that," he folded his arms and hoped he was making a point.

"No one said you had to do that for me, I could have paid for it," she muttered.

"I wanted to Alexis. You were always stressed over tests and what not and I didn't want you to have to juggle a job too," he said sincerely. "And I still think you should have heard me out."

"Well it didn't help that I never saw you, I missed you Jaden. And you never even made it to any of the things I wanted you to be at," Alexis's voice rising a little more.

"I got really tired Alexis, when you told me about something I was almost asleep majority of the time. I stayed up really late sometimes in those tournaments," Jaden explained.

"Well that explains why it looked like you were never listening to me but what about the things I talked about for weeks. The events I wrote notes and attached them on the refrigerator? Let me think but maybe my college graduation that you helped pay for would fall under that category," she spat out.

"Alexis I don't know what to say," Jaden looked down at his feet. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't think he would be able to say it.

"I knew you wouldn't," she whispered. "I knew you wouldn't be able to explain _that_," she turned her head away; it was like Jaden had slapped her.

"Alexis, I do have a reason for not being at your graduation," Jaden said loud enough where Alexis would take notice. She did.

"What are you talking about," Alexis asked, her eyes glistening.

--Flashback--

Jaden ran out of the building as soon as the tournament ended. There wasn't any time for him to congratulate the holder of the second place trophy. He hadn't even made the time to say his catch phrase of: "That's game!" he had places to be. So Jaden grabbed his bicycle and pedaled as hard as he could down town. On the way he almost got ran over by a bus. There wasn't even time for Jaden to shout at the driver who called him an idiot. He had to get to the jewelry shop.

Finally with a screech of the brakes Jaden ran inside and started to look around. Days before this one, he had come by to pick out a necklace as a present for Alexis's graduation. It was supposed to be in by now.

"Excuse me but I ordered this necklace is it in," Jaden asked the woman out front.

"What's your name," she looked up at the sweaty, ragged Jaden.

"Jaden Yuki," he replied. He was getting all sorts of jitters by being in here. But this was mostly because he was short on time.

"Oh yes, it's in let me go get it," she smiled sweetly then she walked into a room in the back. After a few minutes she came in with a box. Here's that necklace you ordered," she said. "Is that all?"

"Well no there was something else I wanted to get so wait here," Jaden told her then he started browsing. _No this won't do, I want something that says "I love you," not "Hey will you ride with me," _Jaden thought as he searched through the jewelry. He had to find the perfect item, if he couldn't find it he would freak. He had to get it today.

"Hey, is there anymore of these," Jaden called over to the lady who had given him the first box.

"Yes there are," she answered getting up and walking back inside the room behind her desk. The two of them searched for what seemed like hours to find it. Then he found it.

"Well there it is, I'll take it," he started grinning as he grabbed the box that held it.

"Oh ok," the lady was taken aback by Jaden's sudden interest in this particular item.

Jaden paid for the items and then made his way out. On the way out he saw his good friend Zane hanging out by his bicycle, holding Jaden's newly obtained trophy in one hand.

"Jaden, you just spent the whole morning working to get this trophy, why the hell did you leave it where anyone could get it," Zane demanded.

Jaden showed the items he bought and Zane's eyes widened with surprise. "I see, well let me take you out for a drink to congratulate your accomplishment," Zane patted him on the back like one would do to a dog who learned how to roll over.

"I don't know Zane, I really need to be getting to Alexis's graduation, it starts in an hour," Jaden looked at his watch.

"But Jaden, this is a big day for Alexis and for you, you should at least be able to do what you want to for a little bit," Zane advised him.

"Yeah but this is important," Jaden argued.

"It's just one drink, it will be ok," Zane promised. "When have I ever steered you wrong," Zane asked.

"You're right Zane; you haven't ever done something that would hurt me. Ok just one drink then I have to go," Jaden told himself.

After that things got blurry. Zane had led Jaden to a bar and one drink had led to another. The last thing Jaden remembered was staggering out of the bar and to his bike. Finding that he couldn't ride his bike without falling over, he walked it and himself home. Waiting for him was Alexis and he remembered what he was supposed to have done. He had forgotten her graduation, he forgotten to take her to dinner. He felt like he could throw up but ignored the feeling and walked inside.

--End of Flashback--

"And that's what happened," Jaden finished. He was now leaning over his kitchen sink. Remembering everything about that day had caused him to remember his want to throw up the most. He knew Alexis was watching him, he knew he would have to face her.

"Jaden, look at me," Alexis whispered.

Jaden automatically turned around and stood up straight so he could look her in the eye. "What did you buy at the jewelry shop," she asked. For a second he thought she was only interested in the merchandise but there was something in her tone and voice that proved otherwise.

"I bought you an engagement ring," he whispered.

Alexis gasped. She obviously hadn't expected that. "Oh my," she whispered.

"I was going to propose to you that night Alexis, but you never gave me that opportunity," Jaden continued.

"Jaden stop it. Is this why you kept hanging out with me? So that way you could get your chance to steal me away from Harrington," Alexis demanded.

"I really did want to see you again Alexis but I still love you. I always will love you," Jaden found himself looking into Alexis's eyes.

"No you can't do that Jaden. You can't interfere with this anymore Alexis. I am with Harrington and I love him. I will never go back to you. So stop trying to get me to do that. Leave me alone," she snapped. Tears started to run from her eyes. Now it was Jaden's turn to look shocked.

"Alexis I-," Jaden started but got cut off.

"I told you this once and I will do it again, there are no second chances. Good bye Jaden," with that she ran out, leaving Jaden standing alone once again.


	11. Chapter 11:Alexis's choice

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alexis bolted out of the apartment building. She had to get away from Jaden. She had to get away from the words he said. _I was going to propose to you Alexis. The thing I bought at the store was a wedding ring. _The words rung in her ears and despite her frantic screams and cries, they still rang harder. _Why can't he just leave me alone, I don't want to love him,_ Alexis thought as she jumped in her car and she started to speed towards the park. There was no way she could return to Harrington in this state; she wouldn't be able to face him anyways.

_What do I do? Technically Jaden didn't do anything wrong so that means that you have no reason to be angry, _Alexis contemplated the options in her head. It was her internal debate and it was raging harder. With every decision she thought about she also had a reason as to why she shouldn't. _You wouldn't be feeling like this if you didn't care about Jaden. Maybe you should give him a chance,_ a part of her said. _No, you can't do that. Alexis your getting married, you just can't leave Harrington. He loves you,_ the other half debated. _But Jaden loves you too,_ the first side reminded her. Alexis made the debate stop there. This was the part where things got confusing. Harrington loved Alexis, but Jaden did too. She loved Harrington, but now she was finding herself in love with Jaden as well. Both of them were willing to provide for her and stand by her. It all came down to this simple question: who did she love more?

_Who do I love more, _Alexis asked aloud but she knew no one would answer her. With the silence, a fresh batch of tears swelled up from behind her eyes. Alexis got out of her car and made her way inside the park and kept walking until she found a desolate spot for her to cry.

"Alexis is that you," a voice asked. Alexis turned around to see Mindy looking at her curiously. Seeing her face she walked over and sat down on the ground next to her. "What happened Alexis, why are you crying" she asked soothingly.

"Jaden…loves…me. Mindy, he loves me and he was going to propose to me. What do I do," Alexis said between gulps of air.

Mindy blinked twice. "Well that puts a twist on things, I thought he was just trying to toy with your emotions, not get you back," she whispered.

"Yeah, so what do I do," Alexis asked again, her voice getting stronger.

"Well you're confused right now. I can see it in your eyes. You love them both. Maybe not equally but you love both of them. Look you still have a week to think this out. You can change your mind," Mindy reminded her.

"But Mindy I don't want things to be difficult. I don't want anyone to get hurt," Alexis looked down at her feet.

"I don't think that's an option. Someone is going to get hurt in the end. Alexis I know this is hard because you've known Jaden forever and Harrington picked you up when you fell but your going to have to choose what means more to you: an old bond or freedom from that bond," Mindy said weighing Alexis's options.

"I wish it was. I don't want to have to choose. I don't want to move forward," she shook her head at the notion.

"Then I don't know what to tell you. But you will have to choose something. Even if you don't go with any of them you will be choosing something," Mindy pointed out.

"Will I be a bad person if I choose Jaden," she asked honestly.

"I would say 'no' Alexis. No matter what you choose, I think no one can blame you. You have two really great guys who love you," Mindy sighed.

"Mindy, you told me that Jaden was scum," Alexis giggled as she remembered her friend's words.

"I told you that when you two broke up. You were miserable and I knew bashing him would make you feel better," Mindy shrugged.

"Oh I see. Mindy who do you think I should choose," Alexis asked gazing at the clouded sky.

"I honestly don't know. Part of me thinks that you would be good with Jaden but I also think that you would be happier with Harrington so I honestly can't help you," Mindy replied honestly.

"Oh ok, I just wanted to have your opinion," Alexis answered. Alexis wiped away the last of the tears then she stood up. "Hey Mindy I think I need some time to think," Alexis told her.

"Ok Alexis just know if you need me to help I will," Mindy promised. The two friends hugged then went their own ways.

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur. Alexis spent her time alone but no thoughts came. She figured that when she saw Harrington again she would know what she wanted. The real reason why she didn't return to her apartment was that she wanted to make sure she wouldn't tell Harrington any of this. He didn't have to get involved in Jaden's feelings. It wasn't until six that evening that she decided to return home. So that led her to her impending decision.

When she got home, Harrington was waiting for her. "Alexis he greeted with a big smile.

"Hi Harrington," Alexis tried to smile. Harrington got off the couch and hugged her.

"I was wondering where you went, your phone was off," Harrington whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Harrington," she apologized._ See Alexis, he cares for you. He was worried about you. _

"Where'd you go anyways," Harrington asked sincerely.

"I went to find out what I want. And now I know," she told him. _I'm going to stay by you Harrington. It's the only thing that makes sense to me right now. _"I love you Harrington," Alexis backed away so she could look him in the eyes. _Goodbye Jaden, you're only a memory._


	12. Chapter 12: The Engagement Party

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

For the rest of the week, Jaden did nothing except play the conversation he had with Alexis in his mind. He hadn't imagined it would end the way it did. He didn't think that once again, Alexis would leave him with tear stained eyes. It was all so wrong. But he didn't regret anything he said. It was about time that she knew the truth. The only thing he did regret was that he had once again failed in stopping her from leaving. It was the only thing he was ever supportive of her when it came to the decisions she made lately. He never stopped her choices. He wished now that he had. Maybe if he had, she wouldn't have been engaged to Harrington Rosewood at the moment.

Jaden checked the time on his clock. As of the moment it read 5:15. In fifteen minutes Jaden would make his way to the hotel where Alexis and Harrington were holding their wedding rehearsal dinner. Hopefully he would have the chance to talk to Alexis one more time before she walked down the aisle. The key word was hopefully. There was the chance she would ignore him. If she did, Jaden wouldn't complain. He wasn't coming to tell her of his feelings. There was something else he had to do.

_Is it there, yep it is,_ Jaden patted his coat pocket to feel for a box. It was there. That meant he was able to go. The walk there was a short one. The hotel was only a few blocks away. He saw cars pass by and he suddenly wished he had saved the money for one. He would have felt a little better about his transportation situations about now. In a few minutes Jaden was standing outside the hotel and with a giant sigh, he made his way inside.

On the inside of the hotel, Jaden could see why Alexis and Harrington chose this place. For one thing, in the middle of the lobby was a crystal statue that was mounted on a platform. The tan tiled floors led to a sparkling marble staircase that went two ways to the next floor. From there, the floors were carpeted a navy blue with a red carpet stretching across the aisles. _Geez, could they pick a fancier place,_ Jaden asked as he navigated up the giant staircase. _Of course not, Harrington has the money to blow on an event like this, _Jaden answered his own question. He looked around the hallways and he saw a sign pointing to the right that said "Ballroom." _I'm guessing they're going to be in there,_ and with that Jaden started to walk down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a pair of open double doors that led into the ballroom. _Classy_, Jaden thought with a whistle.

"Jaden is that you," a cautious voice asked.

Jaden turned around to see Syrus staring at him. "Hey Syrus, I came," Jaden grinned grimly. Syrus frowned. "Look Syrus, I didn't come here to snatch Alexis away if that is what you're thinking," Jaden added. Syrus sighed in relief.

"Then what are you here for," Syrus asked, confused by Jaden's actions.

"I'm here to give her support. This would be the first time since I found out about this engagement that I would have supported her so I figured that maybe this could be our goodbye," Jaden looked down at his shorter friend who was looking at him with an understanding gaze.

"That's really noble of you Jaden," Syrus sighed.

"That's not what I was going for Sy. I want to be supportive not a shining guy in armor," Jaden gave the most serious look he could muster.

Syrus laughed at Jaden's remark. Jaden raised an eyebrow curiously. "I'm guessing you were being serious about the knight in shining armor weren't you," Syrus shook his head when he saw the seriousness Jaden was exhibiting.

"Uh Syrus, what else would I mean. That's what it means to be noble isn't it," Jaden wondered.

"Well not exactly Jaden but we aren't here to give you a vocabulary lesson. In fact, we should be heading inside the ballroom," Syrus looked at his watch as he said this.

"Whatever man, let's go," Jaden shrugged casually. He couldn't care less about learning. The two friends walked inside the ballroom and gasped. On the side farthest from the doors was a stage with a podium. A few musicians were playing classical music for a background affect. Below the stage were tables that people were sitting at. In the middle Harrington and Alexis were sitting with their families. On both sides were close friends and family. Farther out were people who Jaden had no idea what category they would belong in.

"Hey Jaden are you going to sit down," Syrus asked, looking over to the seats.

"I'm not going to be here for awhile Syrus. I'm more of an observer anyways. Heck, I honestly don't think Alexis was expecting me here," Jaden laughed nervously.

"Jaden, did you not R.S.V.P? What did you do," Syrus demanded; his therapist self back in play.

"I kind of got in a fight with Alexis," Jaden admitted. Syrus's jaw dropped.

"Way to go Jaden," was all Syrus could say.

"Thanks. By the way, you should probably sit down," Jaden pointed out. By now, most of the guests were sitting in their appointed chairs.

"Ugh fine, but I'm not done," Syrus grumbled. Jaden just laughed at his friend. He knew that Syrus would forget to chastise him later. Plus, Jaden would have left by the time Syrus would have the chance.

Jaden watched the groups of people converse with others while they ate dinner. Nothing too interesting was happening. It wasn't until Atticus got up that the events started to go into motion.

Atticus jumped onto the stage. "Hello everybody, can I have your attention," Atticus spoke into the microphone. Instantly everybody focused their attention on the man in the purple suit.

"Well I'm supposed to give a toast as of now," Atticus started his speech. People gave confused glances to the people surrounding them. Atticus ignored them and kept talking. "Alexis, Harrington I know that wishing you two luck is ridiculous. I believe that you two will be fine. You both are such great people that I know it will work. Just promise me that when you have a kid that you will make it call me Uncle Atty," Atticus grinned. Then he jumped off the stage.

Jaden looked at Alexis's expression. She looked embarrassed at her brother's words. Jaden would have kept watching her but people started to get up so they could dance with each other. The dance floor started to come alive. So did the serve yourself bar. The first place Jaden went was the bar. If he was going to do this, he needed to not be tense. After thirty minutes Jaden realized that it was time. There was no other chance he would get. The only thing Alexis was doing was talking to Harrington and some of her friends.

_This is it, chill out,_ Jaden told himself. He gulped twice and swallowed his second drink. Then he marched himself over to her crowd.

"Excuse me but I need to talk to you," Jaden tapped Alexis on the shoulder.

Immediately she turned around and shot him an angry glare. "I'm busy," she said stiffly.

"I honestly don't care. I need to talk to you. And I will do it even if I have to stalk you home," Jaden was determined to talk to her.

Alexis wanted to protest but she sighed. "Fine. Excuse me you guys," she turned to her friends. Harrington grabbed her hand but she shook her head and started to drag Jaden to a corner of the room.

"This won't due Alexis. I want to do this is private," he told her bluntly.

"Well too bad Jaden, I want to stay where Harrington can keep an eye on you," she glared.

"Look I'm not going to whisk you away. I came here to tell you something. And it isn't romantic I swear," Jaden promised. Alexis's tension dropped a level as she heard this.

"Ok where do you want to go," she groaned.

Jaden gave a small smile and he grabbed Alexis by the hand and pulled her out of the ballroom and he went to where the side stair cases were. Then they started to climb. As the two of them went up the curling stair cases, Jaden heard Alexis start to protest. "Jaden, this is fine, I don't think anyone is going to walk in on us," Alexis gasped. Up until that moment, Jaden had ignored everything that she had said.

"Alexis, I don't want to do this on a stair case. I just want this to be the way I imagined it," he sighed. It was all he was willing to say at the moment.

Alexis nodded as her response and they continued the climb. At one point Jaden pulled led Alexis through one of the floor doors. But they weren't on a floor. They were now on the roof top of the building.

"We can stop climbing now," Jaden joked. Apparently Alexis didn't find it funny.

"Ok Jaden, I let you bring me here without restraint. Now I want to know why," she crossed her arms defensively.

"Alexis I'm sorry," Jaden started off. Alexis blinked twice. She hadn't expected that. Jaden kept going though.

"I shouldn't have told you what I did especially since you're about to get married. But I did and you know now. I won't deny anything I have told you so far. I never will deny that. But I was being immature in one thing. I kept forgetting you were getting married. I remember that now. And I came here to make it right," Jaden admitted. Alexis kept still. She didn't know what to say.

"Here's the thing. I'm going to leave you alone after this night. I'll come to your wedding tomorrow but I won't stay for the after party. I wanted to tell you goodbye tonight so that way I wouldn't have to later," Jaden looked at his feet. He didn't want to have to see Alexis's reaction.

"Jaden, I don't understand. Why would you do that," Alexis asked, confused by Jaden's notions.

"Because, I'm going to be supportive," Jaden answered. "Don't you see that I am only making my life and yours harder? Alexis I want you to be happy. And I ruined my chance to be happy with you. I want you to be happy. I couldn't care less about that tennis freak of yours but I do care about you," Jaden explained calmly.

Alexis couldn't comprehend what Jaden was telling her. She wasn't mad at him anymore. "You know, you've come a long way since the guy I met at Duel Academy those years ago," Alexis tried to stall the inevitable.

"A lot has happened in that time period of time. And you're trying to change the subject," Jaden pointed out.

Jaden tried to give Alexis a smile but failed. Instead of trying once more, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"What's this," Alexis held the box in her hands.

"It's something that I saved my money to buy you for your anniversary present. I never was able to give it to you though," Jaden explained.

Alexis raised an eyebrow and opened the box. With a gasp she pulled out a necklace. The necklace was on a silver chain and hanging in the middle was a silver heart with diamonds encrusted into the silver. Even in the dark of the night, it shined brightly giving a soft glow to Jaden's and Alexis's faces. "It's beautiful," her gaze still on the necklace.

"I thought that too. By the way, that's my wedding gift for you. I couldn't come up with anything nice for your fiancé," Jaden told her.

"You didn't have to give this to me Jaden," Alexis looked up from the necklace to Jaden.

"But I wanted to Alexis," he replied. Jaden took the necklace from Alexis's hand and he put it around her neck.

"What are you trying to do to me Jaden? Are you trying to make me feel guilty," she demanded.

"No, I am not. I'm sorry if I'm coming off that way," Jaden looked at his feet.

"It's ok," Alexis whispered.

Jaden looked into Alexis's eyes then he turned away abruptly. "I'm sorry Alexis, I can't do this anymore. I'm going to go," Jaden almost choked the words out. He sounded terrible. For a second, Alexis could have sworn that Jaden had been crying. Alexis looked up but Jaden had already ran down the stairs.

_Why would he do this? Why would he act so selflessly, _Alexis asked herself. _ That's easy Alexis. He loves you and he cares so much about you that he is willing to leave so you can move on with your life, _she answered her own question. _But I don't want that. I don't want him gone, _Alexis told herself. _Then you have to choose, who do you want,_ one part of her asked. And she knew that she would have something to think about that night.

**Author's note:**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's sad so please type something else beside "that's sad." You apparently don't know what I have planned yet. Just know that the next chapter will be entertaining. But I am writing this so that way I can thank all the people who have been inspiring me to keep writing this even though I have had plenty of times where I haven't wanted to. I don't think this story would be getting done without your comments so thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was an early morning that Alexis woke up to. After Jaden had left her the previous night, Alexis had gone back to the party and acted like nothing had happened but in truth, something did happen. For some reason, things weren't feeling right. It was a different feeling from how she had been feeling for the last few weeks. Before, she had felt like she loved Harrington in some way but now she wasn't so sure. Now it was like she hadn't fallen for him at all. But she tried to ignore that feeling. She was sure that she was just nervous.

Alexis had woken up to a note by her pillow that said:

_Just a few more hours…I love you Alexis. _

Alexis flipped the note on its backside so that she could ignore that. _Might as well eat a good breakfast,_ Alexis thought. She went into her kitchen to find her two bridesmaids sitting on her couch talking.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Jasmine greeted Alexis. Mindy and Jasmine jumped up and hugged her. All Alexis could do was hug them back.

"Good morning girls," Alexis answered cheerfully.

The three of them broke their hug and they new what they had to do. At the time it was seven in the morning and they had to be at the church at 7:30 so that they could make minor adjustments before the wedding. Meaning that it was time to get dressed and head down to the church where Alexis would become Mrs. Alexis Rosewood.

When they got to the church, they scanned the church so that way they could make sure the decorations were the way they wanted it. Everything was perfect. The set up was amazing; it was everything Alexis could ever want in a wedding. There was nothing that she would trade in this. But things still felt off.

At eight, Alexis and the girls went into the room where they would hang out with until the wedding would start.

"I can't believe it! You're getting married, aren't you excited," Jasmine asked sipping some of her champagne.

"Sure," Alexis shrugged. Excited wasn't the word Alexis would have chosen to describe her.

"Yeah, this is going to be great," Mindy cheered.

"I know, you chose such a great guy Alexis," Jasmine agreed.

Alexis looked out the pink and purple stain glass window. She knew that she chose the better guy but she wasn't happy about that. _It's ok Alexis, you just feel bad about the whole Jaden thing. You didn't do anything wrong. But why do I feel this way? _

"Oh Alexis, I forgot to give this to you," Mindy broke through Alexis's thoughts. Mindy went through her bag and found a small wrapped box. "Open it," Mindy urged.

Alexis raised an eyebrow but opened the box. Within the box was a diamond tiara. "It's beautiful Mindy thank you," Alexis gazed at it. In many ways it made her think back to the necklace Jaden had previously given her. She still had it hidden around her neck.

"Alexis you should try it on," Jasmine suggested.

"I don't know, I think it would look better with the wedding dress," Alexis replied.

"Then try it on, we have thirty minutes until we officially have to get ready anyways," Mindy shrugged.

Alexis nodded and went to the closet and pulled out her wedding dress. When Alexis got her dress situated and her jewelry right, she turned to face her friends. They gasped. "Oh my God, you look awesome Alexis," Jasmine squealed.

"Yeah Alexis, you look gorgeous," Mindy gazed in admiration. Alexis looked in a mirror and saw what looked like a princess. Her dress was like a princess's dress in shape except it didn't have anything at the top of the dress. It went out at her waist in layers. On her head was the tiara that Mindy had given her. Jaden's necklace dangled on her neck. Lastly was a pair of elegant white shoes. She felt very gorgeous.

"So what are we going to do, we still have time before the wedding," Jasmine asked her friends.

"Well we need to get ready," Mindy answered. The rest of the time the three of them spent talking the way they used to while preparing for the wedding. Alexis lost track of the time. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ladies are you ready," Atticus asked from the other side of the door. Alexis opened the door and Atticus gasped. "You look wonderful sissy," he grinned. "And you do too ladies," he turned towards Jasmine and Mindy. Jasmine kissed Atticus on the cheek and they made their way to the main hallway.

Alexis's dad was waiting for them when they got done. "You look wonderful sweetheart," Alexis's dad said hugging his daughter. Alexis smiled.

"You do too Dad," she said looking at his tuxedo. Their conversation got cut short because the music started. Slowly, the number of people in the hallway grew shorter and then it was just Alexis and her dad. Then they started to walk down the hallway. Just like in Alexis's dream the church looked the same. Only the roses that were in Alexis's dream had changed to lilies. Also, the guy who Alexis was marrying wasn't Jaden. Alexis looked for Jaden's face. He wasn't there for what Alexis could see. _Jaden you said you would be here where are you, _Alexis asked him mentally. She knew that she wouldn't get an answer though. She didn't know why she was even asking questions like these. She was getting married. Alexis joined Harrington at the platform. From there she was able to get a better look at the crowds. From what she saw, there was no Jaden.

_I should have figured that he wouldn't come. I mean why would he, all I have done is hurt him. I wouldn't want to come to his wedding if he did that to me,_ Alexis thought. The ceremony started.

Alexis didn't pay much attention to the beginning. She was paying more attention to the man in front of her. Sometimes she would look at the door but no one new had emerged from it. It made her heart sink. Then when she looked over to the back door for what she wanted to be the last time she saw Jaden standing in the back pew. Unlike the rest of the people here he didn't look happy at all. He seemed to be dreading this event. Looking at him made her somewhat depressed. She wanted to cure his pain. She wanted to see him smile once more. And it all came together. _What am I doing? I don't love this guy. I love…_

"Alexis," Harrington whispered, bringing Alexis back to reality.

"Hmmm," Alexis hummed.

"It's your turn. Do you take me to be your husband," Harrington asked. Alexis looked at Harrington, then at Jaden. And she knew what she needed to do.

"I'm sorry Harrington I don't," Alexis looked Harrington square in the eye. He looked confused. Then Alexis turned to the crowd that was watching them. "I'm sorry Harrington, everybody," Alexis apologized to the crowd. Murmurs started to break out.

"But why," Harrington demanded.

"Harrington, I don't love you, I thought I did but I just don't," Alexis explained in the sweetest tone she could. Alexis took off her engagement ring and put it in Harrington's hand.

In the back Alexis saw Jaden standing there with a content smile. He wasn't moving an inch though. Alexis started to walk downwards to Jaden but he beat her to the punch. He walked calmly down the aisle and all eyes were on him. Finally he reached the spot where Alexis glued herself to.

"So if I am so inclined to ask, who do you love," Jaden asked in mock curiosity.

"You, it's all been you. I just couldn't see it," Alexis took Jaden's hand.

Jaden let out a chuckle. Alexis stared at him for nothing in that statement was funny. When Jaden saw Alexis's reaction he started to explain. "I know that wasn't funny but I was just thinking of how glad I was that I came. I was honestly thinking of not coming today."

"Oh," Alexis replied. That explained why Alexis had spent majority of the ceremony looking for him; he wasn't there.

"Excuse me, is anyone going to get married here," the pastor said from behind them.

Alexis looked at Jaden, but Jaden shrugged. "I would say not dude," Jaden answered. Alexis felt the pressure streaming around them.

"Well this wedding was a total waste," someone in the crowd said.

"Not entirely, Alexis can I ask you a question," Jaden asked.

Alexis nodded twice. Hopefully this was what she thought it was going to be. Jaden smiled then he slid to down to one knee. "Alexis I love you, you're the only person I ever thought I could ever love. Will you marry me," Jaden asked.

Alexis nodded then said, "Yes I will." Jaden pulled the box out of his coat pocket and showed the ring. The ring had a single diamond in the center but below the bigger diamond was a circle of smaller diamonds. On the golden ring the words: _be mine _were carved into the ring. Jaden slid the ring onto Alexis's finger. Alexis looked at the ring and smiled. Jaden grabbed Alexis's hand and got up then he pulled her in for a kiss.

If it had been any other time in their relationship, Alexis would have fought the kiss. But she couldn't help but get sucked into the feel of his mouth, the warmness of his lips against hers. It made her feel things she hadn't felt in a while.

"Let's get out of here Alexis," Jaden whispered.

Alexis felt her head nod, she couldn't think straight. It was like she was on a cloud.

"Don't go Alexis," a voice begged, and with that Alexis fell from the cloud. It was Harrington. "Please don't go," Harrington said again. Alexis looked up at him. He was just as pained at this as Jaden had been when he had entered.

"Harrington," Alexis couldn't bring herself to say his name loudly.

"No don't do this. Don't you see that he just is going to hurt you again? Why do you think he will treat you the way you deserve to be treated," Harrington growled.

"I-um," Alexis looked out the window, hoping that the answer would come to her. There was no way she could possibly answer his question.

"You see Alexis, this is pointless. He's just trying to lure you back in so that he could hurt you, I don't want to see you get hurt," Harrington folded his arms; he had made his point.

Up until that moment Jaden had abstained from talking but at that moment his silence broke. "Harrington, can I ask you a question? Why do you think that I would hurt her again? What makes you think that I don't love her," Jaden demanded.

"You did it once, you could do it again," was all Harrington replied.

Jaden gave Harrington this shocked stare. "Harrington I know I am an idiot but I am not as stupid to lose Alexis again. You don't get the whole extent of the pain I went through after our breakup, I never want to face something like that again," Jaden's tension loosened its grip on him, allowing him to show emotion.

"Then why did you do it to begin with," Harrington demanded. He was determined to prove that Jaden was the bad guy.

"Harrington that doesn't concern you, leave it in the past," Jaden growled.

"I don't think I will," Harrington replied bitterly.

Alexis gazed at the two. This was not what she wanted. She just wanted to get away from this church. "Stop it," Alexis whispered. Both boys turned to see Alexis looking down at her hands that were clasped together. "Harrington just stop it. Just stop trying to pick a fight with Jaden," Alexis said a little louder.

"Alexis, I'm just trying to show you that he isn't the guy you should choose," Harrington explained sympathetically.

"I know what you're trying to do Harrington, but will you please stop. I know he hurt me in the past but I…I am going to give him a second chance," Alexis managed to look both Harrington and Jaden in eyes. Harrington sighed in defeat.

"Is he what you really want," Harrington asked.

"Yes Harrington," Alexis felt tears form from behind her eyes.

"Then I guess you win _again _Jaden," Harrington spat with bitterness.

"Huh," Jaden gave a confused glance at Harrington.

"Jaden, remember we dueled back at Duel Academy. It was a duel to see who would be Alexis's fiancé, you won," Harrington reminded him.

"Yeah and…" Jaden still hadn't caught on.

"Oh come on," Harrington looked like he was about to snap. "That duel was for Alexis's hand in marriage," Harrington yelled. A grin flickered across Jaden's face.

"I guess that means that it was destiny," Jaden joked. Alexis couldn't help but laugh. After what had happened with Sartorious and Aster Phoenix all those years ago, Alexis couldn't help but laugh when she heard the word destiny.

"So what now," Atticus wondered. He had been the first person to say a word since this had begun.

"Well we could still go to the wedding reception. I mean it would be a shame to let all that food go to waste," Hasselberry suggested. Most people liked Hasselberry's idea so like him, they left to the hotel for the party. Jaden and Alexis watched the people leave until they were the only two in the church.

"Let's go home Lex," Jaden advised.

Alexis nodded once. Those words had never sounded sweeter. Alexis pulled out her hand and gently grabbed it. They looked into each other's eyes and then they started to walk out of the church and into their future.


End file.
